Do You See What I See?
by TransformCobra
Summary: 2x10 Glee One Shot Series. Blaine and Kurt start singing Baby It's Cold Outside, and stay in the lounge room and keep warm. But someone's watching.


Author's Note: 2x10 Glee One Shot! Blaine and Kurt after singing Baby It's Cold Outside, want to keep warm? I don't own Glee, if I did. this would happen in the show, and it would be on Showtime at night,so ENJOY! Tell me what you think! XD

* * *

Never had I thought of doing this. Touch myself. Of course every male does. But from watching two guys? Let alone two teenage boys, my heart raced, and all the blood went down to my crotch. I didn't want to be voyageur. But I couldn't turn back. Well, I could have, but my mind was so invested.

Watching the Dalton boy, Blaine take off his blazer and Kurt doing the same. I thought I heard them sing Baby It's Cold Outside. Which by the way was pretty damn amazing. I would have clapped but I wanted to be silent and unseen. I had opened the door just a tad and I was able to see everything through the little crack of the door.

Kurt had grabbed Blaine's tie and yanked it and pulled Blaine down onto the couch. "Keep me warm, Blaine" He said softly and seductive.

Only to have Blaine respond with a whimper "Oh..I will" My heart was speeding. Why was I watching this? And why was I turned on by the way Kurt said _'Keep me warm' _I'm trying so hard to keep my breathe steady and quiet. But my heart and my cock is pounding, throbbing. Like I'm totally out of my body and having sex with myself. I glance again, undoing my pants.

They just had boxers on now. Their tongues intertwine and they moan exotically. It's so thrilling. I want to be in there. But that would be wrong. It's wrong even watching this. But my body won't let me move from the spot. Blaine was kissing Kurt's neck and trailing down to his chest. Then attaching himself to Kurt's nipple and licking and sucking. Making Kurt vigorously dig his fingers into Blaine's hair, fisting and messing with his hair. Blaine then traveled down further. The growing moans escaping Kurt's mouth. Then his boxers were off, and Blaine was kissing, and sucking the head of Kurt's dick. I let out a silent moan as I took my hand and wrapped it around my penis, taking my thumb and rubbing hard against my slit. My head on the back of the other door, still shut.

Soon, Blaine was giving Kurt one amazing blow job, and I couldn't help but stroke myself to this. Kurt had his fingers in Blaine's hair still, "Oh..Blaine that feels good!" The other boy hummed, well, I thought. Since Kurt did his signature giggle a few seconds after that. His giggle..I missed it so much. After a few minutes of jerking and bobbing, the sound of a lid popping open caught my attention. I looked over and Blaine was on all fours' on the couch. Boxers off, he was an okay size, a bit small. Like the boy himself, but he was pretty wide. Then I saw Kurt preparing himself while rimming the boy's asshole. Blaine must've not let Kurt blow his load. Blaine's winces and moans were pretty seductive too. The boys were prefect for each other. I personally would have gone all hong-kong and hard and fast. Like my hand on my dick.

"K-Kurt" Blaine shivered. There was a moment of silence and I was slowing my pace, to not make the sound of slapping skin. Then there was a moan of approval and a slow pace of contacting skin started. Getting me eager again. "..F-faster..Kurt"

The skin slapping started to get louder and it echoed into my ears over and over. He gasped alittle while he heard Kurt grunt and pant with Blaine underneath him, whimpering and moaning in sweet pleasure. My hand going faster than I thought. Putting little or more pressure every time on my throbbing dick.

"..Damn..so..tight.." Kurt groaned. I let out a moan, on accident. But I didn't think they noticed. Then Blaine said Kurt's name. No, screamed it. Kurt had successfully found the boy's prostate. My hand was going full speed, I was so close. And so was Kurt, and Blaine.

"Oh dear god, Kurt so close.." Blaine yelled out. I didn't need to look back to know that Kurt was still slamming into the boy and now stroking his cock. I groaned at my own pleasure..

All three of us spilled out. Ripples of white liquid everywhere. Mine staining my boxers and pants. _"Shit"_ I mumbled to myself. I looked at the boys who were now laying on the couch naked and covered in sweat and cum. They looked peaceful. I forgot why I came here in the first place?

Never thought I, Will Schuester would enjoy watching two gay teenage boys have sex.


End file.
